My Bear Love
by kirameku-14
Summary: Boneka Teddy dan Boneka Polly. KYUMIN. KMS read it


"_Umma_, aku mau boneka _teddy bear_ itu, boleh?"

"Eh? Kyunnie mau boneka _teddy bear_? Ah, _uri_ Kyunnie yang imut~ oke ayo kita beli boneka _teddy bear_nya."

.

.

"_Mommy_, Minnie mau boneka _polar bear_ itu, mau! Mau! Mau! Mau boneka _polly_ yang banyak."

"_Aigoo_, anak _Mommy_ yang paling manis mau menambah koleksi boneka _polly_nya _eum_? Kali ini_ Mommy_ belikan, tapi hanya satu._ Eoh_?"

"_Ung_, baik_ Mommy_."

.

.

.

**Proudly present ^^MY BEAR LOVE^^**

**Kyumin as always. All hail PURE and REAL COUPLE.**

**BOYS LOVE as always, fluffy? I'm not sure. Romance? Yes. KidKYUMIN.**

**Disclaimer huh? SMent um? Maybe.**

.

.

.

^Normal POV^

.

.

.

"_YA!_ Jangan mengganggu boneka _polly_ Minnie, hush! Pelgi cana!" geram seorang anak berkulit putih bagaikan salju dan mempunyai mata _foxy_ yang bersinar terang serta menatap dengan tatapan intimidasi. Bibir plumpnya baru saja melontarkan makian dan juga sebuah usiran terhadap beberapa anak nakal yang sedang mengganggu salah satu boneka kesayangannya.

"_Ish_! Sungminnie-minnie berisik! Sungminnie-minnie _'kan_ anak laki-laki, kenapa main boneka _sih_. Ayo kita main bola! Itu lebih menyenangkan dan lebih laki!"

"Memang cucah ya ngomong cama anak nakal, jangan ganggu Minnie dan jangan panggil nama Minnie cepelti itu. Menyebalkan." Sungmin kecil menggeleng=gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan anak itu.

"Sungminnie-minnie marah~ _kekeke_, sudahlah ayo main sama kami, biar Sungminnie-minnie bisa jadi laki."

"Pelgi cekalang juga atau kamu-kamu-kamu," tunjuknya pada tiga anak laki-laki di hadapannya, "akan Minnie hajal dengan julus yang balu Minnie liat dali Gegenya Minnie. Pilih mana? Pelgi dali sini atau Minnie pukul?"

"_Ish_, Sungminnie-minnie gak asik! Ayo kita pergi. Tinggalkan Sunginnie-minnie dengan bonekanya itu. Isshhh…" anak nakal itupun menyerah dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang asik dengan boneka baru pemberian ibunya itu.

"Bialin, daripada main cama kalian, mending Minnie main cama boneka _Polly_~ kalian yang ga acik, hush hush anak-anak nakal." Sungmin dengan santainya mengusir anak-anak yang mengganggunya dan kembali memeluk boneka itu.

"_YA_! Pelgi jauh-jauh dali Kyunnie dan boneka _Teddy_ Kyunnie. _Aishh_, guk-guk jelek. Hiks-hiks… jauh-jauh dari _Teddy_nya Kyunnie. _Umma_… guk-guk nakal!" seorang anak kecil menangis tertahan melihat boneka _Teddy_nya mengalami 'pelecehan seksual' dari seekor anjing peliharaan yang kebetulan lepas dari majikannya.

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, Sungmin melempar sebuah batu yang telak menghantam kepala anjing itu. Membuat si anjing lari ketakutan.

"Lacakan! Guk-guk nakal!" Sungmin kini menghampiri Kyuhyun, si bocah yang menangis tadi. "Baik-baik, _nde_? Guk-guk nakalnya cudah pelgi, kamu jangan nangis lagi, _otte_?" Sungmin kini sibuk mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun yang masih menangis itu.

"Huweeeee, hiks-hiks, _gomawoyo_ cudah menolong Kyunnie dan juga _Teddy_. Guk-guk tadi nakal… hiks-hiks…" Kyuhyun kini berlari ke dalam pelukan Sungmin dan menangis sejadi-jadinya selain karena takut ia juga kesal melihat keadaan _Teddy_nya yang tampak mengenaskan.

"_Nde_, yang cabal, Minnie melindungi Kyunnie_ kok_, _yakcok_! Ah, Kyunnie cuka boneka _Teddy_ ya? Kalo Minnie cuka boneka _Polly_. Ah! Minnie mengelti, Kyunnie. Ayo kita menikah cupaya bica menjaga boneka kita cama-cama." Ujar Sungmin sembari mengelus punggung Kyuhyun yang masih senang berada dalam pelukannya. Namun saat mendengar kata-kata yang asing di telinganya, Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Menikah? Itu apa?" tanyanya dengan sejuta kepolosan kanak-kanaknya.

"Menikah itu, tinggal selumah, ada_ Mommy_ ada _Daddy_, lalu ada anak, telus menikah itu pokoknya enak!" jawab Sungmin sok tahu.

"_Jinjjayo_? Seperti punya istana dan kelajaan _'kan_? Itu acik dan selu, Kyunnie mau menikah dengan Minnie~."

"_Ne_, Kyunnie jadi istli Minnie _nde_? Coalnya Kyunnie itu imut~"

"Istli?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai kosakata aneh yang ia dengar.

"_Ne_ istli, pokoknya istli. Jangan tanya Minnie lagi, Minnie juga pucing. Pokoknya kita menikah!" seru Sungmin dengan riangnya.

"Sedang apa Minnimi?" seorang _namja_ bertanya pada seorang _namja _lainnya yang saat ini sedang menikmati panorama laut yang tersaji di hadapan matanya.

"Mengingat pertemuan pertama kita Kyu, aku ingat sekali kenangan itu…" kata-kata lembut itu diakhiri dengan kekehan geli yang terlontar dari bibir plump milik Sungmin. Ya, Sungmin yang menyukai boneka _Polly_.

"Jangan tertawa hyung! Itu memalukan. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi seperti waktu itu." Kyuhyun si pencinta _Teddy bear_ itu pun kini mengangkat tubuh Sungmin untuk beranjak dari balkon mereka menuju kamar mereka. "Di luar dingin, hyung." Ucapnya saat melihat tatapan protes dari Sungmin.

"Tapi aku bahagia Kyu, kita tetap jadi menikah. Yah meskipun malah aku yang jadi 'istri'nya." Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya, mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Karena kau memang 'istri' dan kau memang 'istriku', Cho Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun, begitu pula sebaliknya." Kyuhyun kini mulai mengecupi pipi ranum Sungmin yang merekah alami.

"_Araseoyo nae_ Kyuhyunnie~" Sungmin terkikik geli saat Kyuhyun mulai membaringkannya dan merekapun kini mulai masuk ke sesi selanjutnya dari rangkaian suci pernikahan, malam pertama.

.

.

.

Menikah, diawali oleh sebuah janji kanak-kanak, dan diakhiri dengan kesungguhan hati akan kelanjutan masa depan mereka berdua dalam sebuah naungan mahligai rumah tangga. Rintangan yang menghalangi mereka menuju pernikahan itu sudah mereka lewati dan kini mereka akan bersama-sama membangun istana mereka.

Sebuah kisah cinta unik yang diawali karena janji dan kesukaan akan boneka yang manis.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

*komat kamit* andwaeyo~ #dikutuk appa karena menistakan appa#

Habisnya, appa makin imut dan my Minnie makin ganteng. Hajiman, naluri KMS tetap berkibar~ Yosha!

#kabur dari appa#

Nde yeorobun, kamsahamnida udah baca~


End file.
